Dulce Navidad
by Smithback
Summary: Historia participante en el concurso ." Hora de alocarnos". No es navidad… definitivamente no son dulces… pero sí que es una Dulce navidad.


**Dulce navidad**

"Mi seudo -conclusión personal es: hemos sido condenados por gigantes hundidos en el sueño y por grandes principios científicos o abstracciones incapaces de realizarse: cuántas putillas nos han hecho partícipes de sus caprichos, cuántos payasos, armados de cubos de agua, y desempeñando el papel de sacar millares de enormes peces de los mismos, nos han maldecido por haberles faltado al respeto, ya que, incluso para el menor de los payasos, la bufonería subyacente responde a un deseo de ser tomado en serio."- el libro de los condenados

"¡Judío de mierda! ¡¿Dónde demonios dejaste mis dulces?! ¡Devuélvemelos! "gritaba un furibundo Eric Cartman a sus compañeros.

"¡Ya te lo dije gordo de porquería, no tengo idea de a que te refieres!" respondió kyle.

"¿dónde jodidos están mis dulces?" continuaba gritando el más gordo de los niños.

Cansado, Stan finalmente tomó la palabra. "Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenías dulces hasta que comenzaste a gritar, y quizá te los comiste sin darte cuenta."

"No soy estúpido. Ahora, nadie sale de éste salón hasta que mis dulces aparezcan o alguien confiese que los tomó." Declaró Cartman.

Wendy se levantó para irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Sabía que el idiota de Cartman era capaz de quedarse ahí por horas; sin embargo el susodicho se paró en la puerta de la entrada del salón, impidiendo la entrada o salida de alguien.

"¡quítate de ahí!" gritó la niña.

"¡¿Intentabas huir?! ¿Eh? ¡Perra!" Respondió el fastidioso niño.

"Odaregahxe nu sere." Dijo Kenny.

"Kenny tiene razón, esto es demasiado por unos tontos dulces." Dijo Stan. "¿cómo sabemos que en verdad los tenías?"

"Es obvio. Yo dije que los tenía y así es." Refunfuñó Eric. "No necesitan más prueba que eso. Ahora… ¡¿Dónde están mis dulces?"

"yo tengo algo de dinero, quizá entre todos podamos pagártelos, en verdad tengo prisa por irme de aquí." Dijo Bebe sacando su cartera.

"¡Ajá!" Los remordimientos de lo que hiciste te almuerzan viva, ¿no? Perra."

"Estoy harto. ¡Vamos chicos! entre todos podemos mover a esa bola de mierda de la puerta." Dijo kyle dispuesto a empujar al niño.

Antes de que sus compañeros intentaran mover a su gordo amigo, kyle lo empujó él solo, y para sorpresa de todos lo mandó del otro lado del salón, quedando ahí tendido y desmayado.

"¡Pero qué carajo! Gritaron todos de la sorpresa.

Kyle no estaba menos sorprendido que los otros niños.

"No-no- no si-sabía que eras tan fuerte kyle." Dijo un asustado Butters.

"No importa… "dijo Wendy recuperándose de la sorpresa. "Quizá el gordo estaba mal parado, ahora será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que intente hacerla de cadenero otra vez." Movió la mano para enfatizar su punto, hasta que vio ella y todos sus compañeros, como de sus manos salían potentes rayos que destrozaron la pared a su lado.

"¡Wendy! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?! Dijo un estresado Stan.

"No lo sé" dijo ella realmente confundida.

"chi—chicos…¡chicos!" Dijo Butters. Cuando todos voltearon para a donde estaba su compañero, vieron con asombro un pastel gigante y un nervioso Butters a su lado. "Yo.. Yo no sé lo que pasó.. Solo pensé que tenía hambre y que me gustaría un pastel enorme… y y… ahí estaba… por- por que… ahí está, ¿verdad?"

Los demás niños asintieron con la cabeza, aun asombrados de lo que sucedía.

"un momento.. Esto no-"

"¡ahí están" dijo una voz que no parecía tener un origen específico.

"¡quién dijo eso! gritó Stan.

Se pudo escuchar un retumbar en todo el lugar, y de la nada el techo de la escuela ya no estaba.. .enzima de ellos había una nave extraterrestre. De donde bajó un ser extraño. Era mucho más alto que los niños o que cualquier persona que hubieran visto antes, un poco más de dos metros con piel verde olivo, dos pares de ojos obscuros y una especie de túnica azul con naranja; No tenía orejas pero si u cuatro antenas en la cabeza.

"¿quién es usted?" preguntó una asustada Bebe.

"No lo sé… ¿no es esa la pregunta más difícil de contestar…? "¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿A dónde voy? ¿Por qué jodidos cancelaron la serie de 'Firefly'?... es lo que todo ser se pregunta… pero para responder a su pregunta. Soy el espíritu de la navidad…"

"¿Pero que no ese era Santa Claus?"

"Aun no es navidad"

"Yo no celebro la navidad"

"¿No parece muy festivo"

"¿timmy?"

"¡Oerc el on!"

"¿qué hace el espíritu de la navidad aquí?"

El alto ser les respondió. "Sé que no es navidad aquí en la tierra, pero si lo es en mi planeta, Iolopoliuhqui. Ahí la navidad se ha visto amenazada por pequeños duendes malvados. Como sé que ustedes han ayudado a salvar la navidad en otras ocasiones en su planeta, he venido en búsqueda de su ayuda."

"Por eso nos dio estos poderes…" mencionó Wendy.

"¿Poderes?" dijo el ser extrañado. "No sé de qué 'poderes me hablan, niñita."

A lo que Kenny comenzó a flotar.

"¿quiere decir que usted no tiene nada que ver con … esto?" dijo Bebe señalando a sus compañeros que hacía unos instantes habían comenzado a hacer cosas extrañas.

"¿Con qué?" Dijo el ser realmente extrañado.

"¡Wendy está echando rayos!… ¡Solo que literalmente!"" gritó Stan.

"¿Y…" "No es eso normal?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" gritó kyle.

"Yo no les he hecho nada… pero si eso ayuda en nuestra batalla, mejor aun. Ahora, suban a la nave, los llevaré a Iolopoliuhqui para salvar la navidad y-"

En un segundo, el extraño ser había sido aplastado por un pie gigante, muy mugriento y maloliente. Siguieron toda la peluda pierna hasta encontrarse con un ser parecido a Alf… solo que gigante y sucio.

"¡genial!" exclamó el enorme ser. "Finalmente pudimos acabar con el espíritu de la navidad. Ese imbécil nos había estado jodiendo por miles de años con esas chingaderas."

"U-ustedes… ¿son los 'pequeños duendes' que querían acabar con la navidad? Preguntó una asustada Wendy al tiempo que se tapaba la nariz.

"¡así es señorita!" El inmenso ser puso la mano sobre su corazón. "Soy el defensor de la antynavidad." Hemos luchado contra la navidad por tanto tiempo.. Finalmente hemos terminado con él… pero… ¿y ustedes?... ¿Quiénes son?"

"Nadie" respondió todos al unísono.

De la nada, Stan se hizo transparente.

"bien, parece que ustedes están ocupados." Dijo él, al ver al singular grupo. Un niño transparente, una que parecía aventar rayos, otro que flotaba, un niño inconsciente, y no quería saber que más. "Ha sido un placer conocerlos, larvas humanas, pero ahora debo regresar a mi planeta." Dándose un fuerte golpe en el pecho el gigante desapareció.

"¿creen que estuvo bien solo dejarlo ir?" preguntó Bebe que a quien sin darse cuenta, se había rodeado de varias plantas y un par de árboles.

"Tenemos nuestros propios problemas ahora. Otro día salvaremos la navidad. ¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!" Gritó kyle al tiempo que daba un zapatazo y hacía una enorme grieta en el suelo.

"Y la escuela… mírenla,.. Es un desastre… no muy diferente a antes… pero." Dijo Wendy mirando a su destruido alrededor al tiempo que trataba de no moverse mucho para no sacar más rayos."

"De-déjenme intentarlo, chi-chicos…." Dijo Butters . Cerró los ojos pareció concentrarse y en un instante la escuela estaba totalmente reparada.

"¿Y qué haremos con esto? ¡Soy invisible!"

"Ya no lo eres." Dijo Wendy. "¿te quitaste la camisa?"

Stan enrojeció.. em.. No... Debe seguir siendo invisible…

"No es ésta?" dijo Bebe al tiempo que le pasaba su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

"si… raro ¿he? Je je "

"Bien chicos, creo que ya lo tengo… "dijo Wendy muy seria. "Creo que si me concentro mucho puedo contener los rayos. ¿Por qué no lo intentan?"

Todos los presentes hicieron lo sugerido y poco a poco controlaron sus… ¿habilidades?

Justo en ese momento, el gordo despertó. "¿qué sucedió?"

"emmm… al parecer te molestaste tanto que te desmayaste…." Trató de responder Stan con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"¡Maldición! Debió ser un engaño. ¡Joder!" Dijo Cartman.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

Al venir a la escuela me encontré con un demonio .. A cambio de mi alma me dio unos dulces que me darían poderes por 24 horas... el maldito me engañó, le di mi alma y tomó mis dulces… "

Una pequeña flor salió de la nariz de Bebe… ella la retiró de inmediato.

"Bueno Cartman.. Quizá el demonio se dio cuenta de que tu alma valía tan poco que decidió tomar sus dulces…" dijo kyle.

"¡Hijo de puta!¿cómo te atreves a decir eso, mi alma es más pura que la navidad!"

"Eso no lo dudo." Dijo Stan.

"chicos, en verdad es muy tarde, tengo que llegar a casa, ya vámonos." Apresuró Bebe.

Nadie notó a timmy, Sentado en una esquina del salón, contemplando ansiosamente los últimos tres dulces que quedaban.

*Notas de Smithback

Sip, todos se comieron sus dulces.

-creo que me faltó alocarme un poco…

Lo confieso, fue mi segundo intento para éste concurso… luego publicaré la otra historia, solo que esa no concursará. -No creo que la historia sea lo suficientemente alocada como para ganar, pero me dio gusto participar.. Uff. Ya veremos que dice el jurado.

-es mi primer historia para éste fandom…

Dulce Navidad.

Historia participante en el concurso ." Hora de alocarnos". No es navidad… definitivamente no son dulces… pero sí que es una Dulce navidad.


End file.
